will you wait for me
by Euphraini
Summary: Will you wait for me? No matter how long it takes.' At that time, I wanted to run to her. I wanted to hug her, stop her from leaving. I just stood there, watching her back fade away.She was gone. I couldn't stop her from leaving me.


**Hi..It's Her star-lit starlite dream...... just wanted to make this oneshot :D So plz read it. It's my 4th 1shot. And it's also my worst. But hey, pratice makes almost perfect. It's something that i'm worst in.... read and u'll find out....**

**I don't own GA. Also, this story is in Natsume's pov. and it's somewhat ooc.**

_'Will you wait for me?'_

A sweet, soft voice that she once used whisper in my ear. Until today, I could still remember. Everyday, every time, her face, her words would mysteriously show up in my mind.

From a long time ago, I could not remember my true self. But she showed up, and changed me. She changed the way I was. And now, I am me.

She went away, leaving me only a small letter. I chased after her with all my might. I was just about to sink into despair. What was I thinking? I thought she had already left me.

The final parting was decided. She was gone. Everything with her was gone. Just like that, we had parted. And it was last night that was the goodbye. Or so that I had thought. In truth, she was right in front of me.

I was panting from running that fast. I had a lot of things to say to her.

I panted as she reached out for my hand. My pulse was beating quicker. At that time, I didn't know what to do; I didn't know what to say. It was just- It was just a feeling that came over me.

Her hand was warm. Her face drew nearer. It was as if she was going to kiss me. Wait- what was I thinking? She changed a lot but, there was no way anyone could make me feel like this. I was just embarrassing myself.

She leaned in and........ whispered to me. _'Will you wait for me? No matter how long it takes.' _

I just nodded as she pulled her face away. She gave me one last bright smile. The smile I have always loved.

At that time, I realized I loved her.

"Wait!" I shouted. At that time, I wanted to run to her. I wanted to hug her, stop her from leaving. I wanted to confess. But I was a coward back then. I was a coward who doesn't know how to show his own feelings. I just stood there, watching her back fade away.

She was gone. I couldn't stop her from leaving me.

That was five years ago. A lot has changed since then. I'm out of Gakuen Alice and I got my own apartment. Now, I'm lying in my bed, holding a picture of her smiling. Her smile is my light which I could not ignore. I love her even until today.

I decided to go for a walk. So I got up and grabbed my bag, leaving the picture on my bed.

It was a great day. The sun was shinning. I was tempted to smile and since I'm not the old me anymore, I did.

As I walked, I noticed the different objects around me. I went to the park.

So how did it become like this? Why is the scene so familiar, so similar to five years ago? The brunette in front of me smiled and instantly I knew it couldn't be true. Her brown hair was flowing. Silence had taken over.... until I decided to break it.

"Is that really you?" She was so similar to her. Brown hair, brown eyes.

"I'm back, Natsume." Her smile became wider as she walked closer. I started walking closer to. This must be a dream.

"You waited for me," She said joyously. Even her voice was the same. "Just like you promised you would!" She hugged me.

I hugged her back tightly. She looked up and I could still see the lingering innocence in her eyes.

Then, she did something. Something that suprised me. She gave me a quick peck on the lips. "Thank you." She rested her head on my chest. "Thank you."

I lifted her chin so she could face me. I could see her watery eyes as well as her red lips. "I love you. I've waited for so long to tell you." Then, I didn't something that suprised me. I finally could get out of my coward state. I kissed her.

_'I will wait for you no matter how long it is, Mikan.'_

**Ok, so it's done. How do you like it? least the ending is not sad like the rest of my endings.... plz give ur opinion so i could improve on writing happy oneshots..... but... this plot really sounds familiar..... so I want 2 say i don't own this plot... but, i can't... cuz i dunno who else made a similar fic. But 1 things for sure. I don't like copying other ppl's work... so if u could just tell me if it's somebody elses' and give the name also, i will delete this oneshot.**

**and, as u could c, i'm not in a very christmasy mood....**

**But merry Christmas and a happy new year :D**

**mchii... **

**ps. mayb my Christmas present could be reviews?**


End file.
